Lost
by Alice-the dark-angel
Summary: She fell on to the ground with a loud thump, as her body crippled to the floor a figure came running from inside the school… ZeroxOC . Promise to update soon. Alice xXx
1. Prologue

Okay here is the first page to the story...

The young figure raced down the hallways knowing that her fate would depend on her escape. Her hands tracing the rough moldy brick, as though unsure as to whether she would be able to understand the culture, which had developed around the walls of all she knew. Her feet carried her body out the doors of the building, which she recognized as her own personal prison. Over the past few years her intelligence had developed further into a perfect young mind, which was slightly above for her age. This had caused a great help in creating the plan for her escape, however most of which was dependent on luck. When she finally reached the bolted doors she lifted her wrists and slammed them down onto the lock, succeeding in the chunk of metal shattering to the floor. She knew that there was only limited time, of which had to be used.

She ran for miles not knowing how much longer she could last. Her brain began to collapse into subconscious as her feet staggered forward, beginning to drag on the rough terrain. But deep in herself she knew that she must go forward, thinking this encouraged her body to endure and continue.

By the time she reached a small, isolated town; of which many of the houses boarded up, the streets stranded and a cold breeze nipping at her face, she had no clue of what to do. She kept going until she noted large metal gates placed in front of her. Detailed on the notice was none other than…

Cross Academy

Her whole body straitened up at the thought of somewhere she could stay, a slight ray of hope was lit.

All that she knew was that the deep dark night held many things which she feared; believing that her nightmares would catch up with her she became scared and drastic. She banged on the gates as hard as she could, with her full brute force she still couldn't even make a big difference. Her shackles pinged against the fortress's walls that kept her out. Her sore wrists began to burn at the strength used in her attempt to gain safety; the chains were so tight that she could almost feel the blood dripping from her.

Through all of her screaming and banging she suddenly felt dizziness flow over her, the exhaustion pulsing her in to unconsciousness. She fell on to the ground with a loud thump, as her body crippled to the floor a figure came running from inside the distant building.

Paging and Bottom Toolbar

Connected to Microsoft Exchange


	2. Cross academy

**Thank you for all of the reviews and hope you like the next chapter.**

Zero had been doing his usual patrolling; the trees glistened in the darkness as he strode casually along, he suspected that Yuuki was probably getting herself in trouble but tonight he just didn't have the mental energy to check up on her. His thoughts were controlling his mind; he had begun questioning his own questions.

That was when he heard it.

The banging of metal against metal- the haunting sounds of lonely, desperate screaming. He winced at the intensity of pain and horror residing within the voice. This caused him to sprint, his jacket tearing as he rushed through the school campus. Leaves clung to his figure; mud collected on his shoes and a swift motion breeze flowed over him as he ran to the girl in need.

When he finally began to see the gate his speed increased as he saw a lonely figure crumpling to the floor with a large grunt and thump. This caused him to run to scene. He opened the gate to reveal a young teenage girl of around the same age as him. Her face was covered in dirt so her features were unable to be viewed. He gazed down at the girl; her body seemed weak and frail, he gasped as his pupils traced to her wrists. They were roughly tied together in metal handcuffs as her shackles lay delicately on the ground.

Zero firmly grasped the girl in his arms and lifted her up gently, although she seemed to have a regular sized figure, when he held her in his arms her weight was extremely light and he had fear that her delicate frame would break in his hold. He made his way back to the headmaster's office. When he finally reached the office his nerves couldn't take it anymore. His hands balled into fists and in desperation and slammed on the door resulting in the wooden door physically shaking. A happy voice welcomed him into the room.

"Come in!" Zero took this opportunity to face into the room with the unconscious girl buddle in his arms. To him her scent was capturing, she neither smelled like human or even vampire. This mystery made him even more interested in her.

The head master looked shocked as his joyful faced twisted in to disbelief. He rushed over to the helpless figure, his eyes searching over her. Her breathing was stable and secure, causing the headmaster to sigh a breath of deep relief. Having to look after many students made him extremely sensitive, his personality was much of an overprotective mother, as people described it.

"Take her to the infirmary and get Yuuki." The head master stared deeply and worriedly into the innocent face. Hoping to see her identity when the mud and dirt was cleared form her face.

Zero took the girl into the infirmary laying her calmly on one of the ready-made beds. He soon reluctantly took off to go and find Yuuki, tearing himself from the female's presence.

When he returned he was put at ease to see the body inhaling and exhaling as normal. Yuuki proceeded to the girl and gently woke her; ending up in a long moan escaping form the female's lips.

"Zero, I think you should go and patrol…" Yuuki stated. Zero nodded and forced his body to leave the room,, knowing that one of them had to go.

By the time Zero got back to the room after an unusually calm patrol he got a big shock. Yuuki was peacefully sitting by 'her' bed. He was amazed to see that 'she' looked so _small_.

"Did she speak to you?" Zero awaited an answer.

"No, I think that she was barely awake…" Yuuki couldn't pull her eyes away from the teenagers face.

Zero peered over to see the features of the girl. She had pale creamy skin, natural blonde hair and her lips curved into a simple but beautiful smile. He felt her presence to be almost calming. He could have stared at her forever, but was torn away from her as he heard the door knock; he turned slowly, to reveal the head master standing in the doorway.

"Can I ask you two to leave for a moment." All that he received was a death glare from Zero and a cheery smile from Yuuki. Zero knew that an important conversation was about to take place and he _wasn't_ going to miss it.

"I'd rather not." That was all Zero had to say to confirm the fact that he was not leaving.

**Okay I don't want to make this seem like a TV show but 'stay tuned' hehe. Please review. Alice xXx**


	3. Known

**Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews so here is the next chapter. **

The headmaster cautiously approached the sleeping girl. He had no idea who she was, where she came from or what was wrong with her, but he felt a huge tug of sympathy towards her. This girl seemed completely alone; he had to find out about her. They had decided to let her sleep, even after asking Yuuki to leave. It was the next day and they had let her rest in for enough in their view. His eyes were glued to the shackles, which were thoroughly clasped to her wrists.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out to reveal a small glass bottle that loosely fitted into his hands. Zero curiously leaned forward as he observed the man carefully pour a clear substance over the lock; which was keeping the metal together. The cuffs snapped, revealing sore, raw red skin.

"Poor girl" Zero watched as the headmaster gently shook her.

A small whimper escaped her lips. Anticipation soared within both of the males as they waited to see the conscious side of the girl. Her eyelids slowly opened as she began to sit up, her eyes gleamed to reveal two sparkling blue crystal orbs. Zero had to admit; she was extremely beautiful and capturing. But nothing could escape the fright in her eyes.

"W-w-where am I?" The headmaster looked down pitifully at the girl in front of him. She noticed that her arms and legs were free, this made her worried all the same, slowly and shakily she stood up further.

Before Zero could even realise further, her figure raced out of the room. His eyes barely saw her movement before he heard her bare feet running down the corridor. Her speed had seemed to disappear quickly; he guessed that her body was probably empty of energy. He looked over to the Head, or as many knew 'his adoptive father'.

"Go after her. I don't blame her for being scared." Zero nodded and ran as fast as he could to find the scared girl.

She had no idea where she was, after using her extra energy to use her ability she was exhausted and knew for one thing that she couldn't go much further, fright had taken over her and she just couldn't face to be in the same room as normal people anymore. She could hear many screams coming from a certain area, despite her fear curiosity caught her and she shakily jogged to the scene.

Surprise consumed her as she edged around in the shrubs and trees that surrounded her frail body, she watched with weak eyes as many girls swarmed at expecting males, she knew who and _what_ they were, and she hated that. She had heard about them were she was kept. She was about the leave the area but this was abruptly changed when one of them noticed her. She gasped as his eyes were glued to her, she was frozen, unable to move; she was even finding it hard to breathe. Then something happened which couldn't have been worse.

Her bloodlust began to control all of her of which she believed sane.

Shock claimed her; as the blonde haired boy seemed motionless, he watched her blue eyes turn a sickly blood red. She, feeling full of shame lifted her finger to hide her eyes. She could see him desperate to follow her as she ran back into the darkness of the woods, which gladly engulfed her.

The screams and laughter died behind her as she sprinted with only short-lasting energy. She wished it would all be over, the pressure of living in an environment in which she had never been in before.

"What's your name?" She turned on her heel to see none other than the boy who was in the room when she first woke up. She pondered on whether to talk to him or not, she had never really spoken with others before.

"My name is… Maya." She spoke with uncertainty yet sincerity. "Please don't hurt me…" her voice trailed off, almost afraid that she might say too much.

Zero was shocked at her answer, but showed no emotion change on his face. He had no idea how she would think he would hurt her, but he had to know why.

"I won't." He looked at her calmly and softly. "Where are you from?" He looked at he intently awaiting an answer. She tilted her head upwards to him; she knew that eventually they were going to find out.

"To be honest I'm not really sure, ever since I was born I have been in a certain facility." She turned her eyes up from the ground to face him. Zero didn't know what to say, this girl had been locked up all of her life?

"What kind of facility?" Her eyes turned dark, blank and burned with hate.

"I was different, and they couldn't believe I was real. They tested on me, experimented on me. I was strapped to a bed, unable to move for so many years; if it were not for a certain friend, I would still be there. Used as a test subject for their own personal gain. I hate what I am and I sometimes wish I was never born."

He looked dearly at the innocent and tortured girl standing before him. If she was what he thought she was, then she should be an enemy. But he couldn't face the truth that this crumpling figure was one of _them_. The blood sucking vermin of which he thought should have been slaughtered at their first taste of blood. But he defied too which he had become.

"What made you different?" Zero questioned. Afraid that his gloomy mask which shielded his true emotions was breaking.

"I'm half. But not like you are."

"How did you know?" Zero snarled at her.

She avoided eye contact with him until the eerie silence got too big. "You give of that kind of presence…"

"What kind?" he hissed back.

"I don't know I can't explain it. But please don't be hate me." Her voice became louder as she became more agitated. "I didn't choose to be one of them!" She shouted finishing her sentence. Zero noted that he had offended her and knew that she didn't deserve it.

The moment was all interrupted when a presence was felt behind them both.

"Who are you?"

**Please review, it just makes it much easier for me. The more reviews I get the quicker I update and the more I write, so please I beg you all review. **

**Pwetty pwease! (on knees) Alice xXx **


	4. Background

**Okay thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter. **

Maya and Zero turned to see none other than a handsome Night Class student. At the school of Cross Academy dark secrets lurked within the corridors. There were two separate sections of the school, the Day Class and the Night Class. The Day Class was full of normal, average students. The Night Class however was a different matter; instead of the humans they were thought to be, they were something much more interesting.

The headmaster of the school Kaien Cross had a theory of harmony for the school. Although the species of the night class was classified as dangerous he decided that they could live peacefully with humans. Many vampires joined the Night Class and cooperated with the theory. This was kept secret from the Day Class students, except the Headmaster's adopted children Yuuki and Zero. Both Zero and Yuuki had separate, confusing pasts. Despite the fact that one was vampire, while the other human they had a strong sibling like bond that could never be broken.

There is an order in the vampire status and Zero being in the bottom. A 'Pure Blood' bit him, causing him to turn into a vampire himself. His hate and vengeance towards vampires in whole was originated from his parents who were vampire hunters.

Pure Bloods are extremely important vampires. They often have powers and are respected by other vampires; there are also not a large amount of clans. If they bite a human then that human will willingly or not turn into a vampire, if the human however doesn't drink the blood of the pure blood, which bit them, they fall to which is called a Level E. This is a mental state of which the vampire loses all of which was sane in them, their lust for blood increases and they will do anything to acquire it.

The Night Class student standing before them was none other than Aido Hanabusa. He was also known for his recklessness, as of skipping class and going out onto the grounds; which was strictly prohibited. What most people thought of as charm Yuuki and Zero believed that he just had a big ego.

Maya stood motionless before the vampire; it was hard enough to be with Zero, but she had seen this boy flirting with all of the girls and was sure that he was extremely full of himself. Zero raised his gun and pointed at Aido, standing his ground, causing Maya to flinch at the sight of the gun. Knowing it as 'The Bloody Rose', of which was created to cause great damage to even an extremely strong vampire.

"What are you doing out of class _vampire_" Zero hissed the words with strong venom.

"I came to see where the sweet scent was coming from." Aido eyed the girl with great intensity watching her every movement. This just angered Zero more as he put his hand on the trigger, ready to shoot at any moment. Aido seemed drunk from the scent of her blood and Zero had to secretly admit that even though the girl only had a few cuts on herself, he was resisting with all his sanity, while the sweet essence was tempting him. He was about to shoot when a voice froze him in his tracks.

"Aido, get back to class now." Zero turned to see none other than the Pureblood Kaname Kuran speaking in a soft but strict voice. Kaname is the class president of the Night Class, both feared and respected by the other Night Class students. As a pureblood Kaname is capable of controlling lesser vampires, he chooses not to exercise his powers earning the respect of the noble vampires.

Zero loathes Kaname for many reasons but unwillingly cooperates with him as the school rules apply. Zero knew of Maya who was uncomfortably standing behind him. By this time Aido had already apologized and run back to class. Kaname looked over to surprisingly see a young girl in covered in bruises and wounds. He leaned towards her but was stopped as Zero stood protectively in front of her.

"So the rumors were true." He looked warmly at the girl. As though assuring her he meant no harm, his eyes however still stone cold, allowing people to freeze up in his presence. His eyes flashed sorrow as he gazed at her. "You poor girl." He paused as he looked back to Zero who was slightly taken back by the warmth in Kaname, as normally the Pureblood didn't show affection.

"Good night Kiryu." Kaname and Zero never called each other by the first name, their own despise towards one another was known by both. Kaname disappeared into the dark leaving a gust of wind to be blown in to the night.


	5. Comfort

**Hi guys sorry for the wait and thank you for all of my reviews and from now on I will try to make the chapters longer.**

After the encounter with Kaname, Zero was just even more frustrated. He turned to the girl, grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to the Day class dorms. When they finally got there the Headmaster stood by the door of the infirmary, an almost relieved expression on his face. Zero guided the girl to the bed, but soon afterwards went outside with the Headmaster. He explained all that the girl had told him, but he felt a pang of guilt, as though he had betrayed her trust.

"The question is… If she wasn't bitten by a pureblood, then how is she half vampire?"

The two males stood in silence trying to think of a possible solution. After deliberating they entered the room, which was being occupied by Maya. Zero stood in the background as the Head approached her.

"Maya…" She turned to him, with confusion and innocence swirling in her eyes. He continued hastily. "I understand that you've been through a lot, so you don't have to explain to me now. But I need to know whether your blood lust is under control?" She replied with a simple smile.

"To be honest, despite my lust I have never bitten a human before." Kaien looked at her sternly.

"Then you don't feel the hunger that much?" She ripped her eyes away form his.

"I do, I feel it a lot." Zero looked up to see a tear fall from her eyes.

"Maya -" She roughly cut him off. "It's okay. It's better than hurting someone else."

He gave her a sad smile and turned to view Zero's slightly shocked expression.

"Here is a few packs of blood tablets, here they help to fill your hunger." He ruffled around in his pocket and placed a humongous amount of packages in her small, pale hands. "Zero will help you around school. Can I ask you to take a test for me?"

"I guess…"

After Maya had taken an intelligence test it was marked and the results calculated. Over a couple of days Yuuki constantly visited, providing Maya with plenty of gossip, over the course of the few days Maya began to understand the basis of the academy. She feared which class she would be placed in however, she wished to be with the humans; to her the Night class didn't seem that welcoming from what she knew. Zero had occasionally popped in and gave the empty conversation, she guessed mostly on Yuuki's persistence for them to socialize together. It had turned out that even though Maya had been kept in a facility she was extremely bright and knew the answer for nearly all the equations for the math's algebra. When the head master questioned her she replied with only

'A friend taught me.'

The next day for once Zero entered the room without being asked by Yuuki. When he walked through the door he was surprised to see Maya blankly gazing out the window. He sneaked up behind her and whispered a few words in her ear.

"Come back to earth dummy."

"Eeep!" She screeched and jumped out in the air, only causing her to fall back on Zero. Despite his strength he tumbled over too.

Maya opened her eyes to notice that she was indeed lying on top of an unexpected Zero. She tried to hold it in but even with all her resistance she burst out laughing. Despite her humor she felt a sudden closeness with Zero. Zero didn't expect that to happen, but all the same he couldn't help but chuckle. Maya immediately gasped. This surprised Zero and he became cold when he felt her pull away, he could also feel the resistance in her own separation from him. When she had stood up he immediately copied her and turned to see her giggling.

"I've never seen you show that you could actually laugh Zero." By this time she was already in a fit of laughter.

He smiled weakly and couldn't believe that he could show his emotions this well with her. That was when something jogged his memory.

"By the way the headmaster said that it would probably be best if you went in the Day class. He wants me to show you around since he thinks we have more in common." Before he could tell her anymore she ran over to him in desperation. Shock absorbed him as he felt her small hands cling to him. He heard a small voice buried within him.

"That means I don't have to be in the same class as _them_." He automatically embraced her and felt her sigh in comfort.

The next day came and Maya prepared to face school for the first time. She had been given a room in the Day Class girl dorm; the headmaster decided that he would give her a room of her own. She heard knocking on her door and ran to investigate, only to see Yuuki standing in the hallway. When she saw noticed how real it was she became scared, as the thought of engaging in conversations with other people dawned in her head. In a sudden movement she slammed the door shut, hearing Yuuki's voice echo through the wood.

"Maya open up!" the only reply she received was the sound of the lock slicking into position.

With no other solution to think of, Yuuki ran off down the corridor to the boy's dorms. After receiving odd stares from a few males she finally reached Zero's door. She knocked furiously waiting for an answer. Zero opened the door to reveal that he was already dressed and ready to leave.

"Yuuki- "

"It's Maya!" Zero immediately froze at the mention of her name. His face turned stern.

"Why, What's wrong? Is she okay?" He had to admit that he had become attached to the girl in only a short period of time.

"Well I went to go and get her for today and she slammed the door in my face. Can you help me to get her out of her room?" He nodded and followed Yuuki as she led the way. When they reached their destination Zero wasn't surprised to see that the door was still closed. He faced Yuuki.

"I'll talk to her, we'll catch up with you later." Yuuki was slightly taken back that Zero was going to personally talk to Maya, but in understanding she nodded and headed to breakfast.

Zero gently knocked on the door. "Yuuki's gone it's Zero." He heard shuffling around inside. "Can you let me in?" He felt her aura behind the doorframe. Until eventually the lock clicked open, he slowly turned the handle and wondered in to the room to see a small figure bundled into a ball on the bed. He walked over to her and softly placed his hand on her shoulder, he wished to smother her with hugs and hold her.

"What's wrong?" His smooth voice made her feel in harmony with him. He heard a small whimper escape from her lips.

"I'm scared." Zero surprised himself when he embraced her tightly. After a few minutes she whispered a quick 'thank you'.

"It's okay, but we have to get to class." He reluctantly stood and helped her up too, wiping away her tears, causing a faint blush to automatically appear on both of their faces. He took her hand and led her out the Sun dorms.

When they made their way to class Maya kept getting stares from many students, she wasn't sure whether they were death glares or just curious ones. She gripped tighter onto Zero's Jacket, she became more comfortable in his presence.

When they reached class the teacher placed Maya at the back next to Zero, many other students were surprised that she comfortable sitting by Zero. Throughout classes she worked quietly and calmly, smiling when she noticed how Zero had fallen asleep.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day; resulting in many sighs from students. Nearly all of the females ran out of the room is excitement. Zero stood up and turned to Maya, she had a vague idea of where he was going.

"I need to go to the gate." Maya focused her pupils to the floor and spoke quietly. "I'll come with you." Zero hesitantly nodded, drawn in by her tortured eyes.

Maya was extremely uncomfortable when she arrived, but she decided she would rather be with Zero then be by herself. She observed as girls thrashed against Yuuki's arms, while Zero's group was nervously stood behind him. She watched as one girl secretly reached out of the imaginary line, which was keeping them in order.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Maya had walked over to beside the girl.

"Who do you think you are?"

Maya winced, even though she was stronger than the girl in front of her, she hated being yelled at. It was one thing Maya just couldn't take, she gazed at the girl with worried eyes, until she suddenly felt Zero behind her.

"She's with me." A hand was laid on Maya's shoulder. "Come on Maya, they're about to walk out." She heard the girl gasp in shock at the closeness, of which they shared.

As they were standing waiting for the Night class Maya whispered thank you to Zero. For a reason of which he wasn't sure he grabbed her hand and held it warmly in his.

The gates for the 'Moon' dormitories opened to reveal the Night class strolling elegantly towards them. Maya felt her breath catch in her throat; she stood motionless beside by Zero, her hand clamped in his hold.

Aido flirted with most of the girls until he spotted Maya. He recognized her form his previous encounter with her. Even he had to admit that she was breathtakingly beautiful. To him the smell her blood was alluring and powerful, he was too curious to discover _what _she was.

Maya noticed how nearly all of the vampires took looks at her; her body gave off a scent, which was capturing to most and always gained attention. She slid behind Zero's body, he felt her squeeze his hand. The Night class vice president approached her, he was a very friendly character and totally defied the cold personality of which people mostly expected from vampires.

"Ichijo. What do you want?" Ichijo turned to Maya and smiled.

"I just wanted to see who was hiding behind you." Although Zero knew that Ichijo meant no harm, Maya was still nervous with other vampires at the moment.

"It would be best if you continue to class." Zero stated it calmly but sternly and Ichijo realized that he meant business and smiled and briskly joined the rest of the crowd.

Later on that Day while Yuuki was visiting the head master Zero and Maya wondered the school grounds. The sun began to set, leaving the grass glistening in the remains of light. A small smile grew on Zero's face as he watched Maya running around in happiness. Maya was enjoying freedom when she accidentally pricked her finger on a rose, while trying to pick it. She froze as Zero's eyes glowed a bloody rouge; she wasn't scared for her own safety though. She was worried about Zero, his control didn't seem to be strong and she knew she had to help him.

**Hope you liked it! I spent extra time on this one. And thank you to flaming-amber for giving me the wake up I needed. I will update soon. Alice xXx**


	6. Desperate

**Hi sorry for the wait, my Mac decided to delete all my documents. (*Sulking*)**

Maya nervously stood motionless, as she watched Zero attempt to control his insanity. The night sky grumbled as rain gently shimmered down.

Cautiously she approached him; she noticed his internal struggle as she came closer.

"STOP!" Maya blindly ignored Zero's warnings as he weakly tried to push her away. He suddenly seized her by the shoulders and tugged her body towards him, she felt his head twist to the crook of her neck. Shakily he licked a small area, until sinking his fangs deep into her flesh. She felt warm liquid flow from her fresh wound, her mind traced to her dark memories, which haunted her only until now through nightmares.

Zero snapped out of his zombie trace only to discover himself covered in blood as recent memories flooded back to him. He worriedly extended his quivering hand towards Maya's figure, anxious of how much he had wounded her; physically and mentally. Shock engulfed him as Maya fell back into him, resulting in them collapsing to the wet, slippery earth. He shook her viciously and in fear called her name.

"Go away, I'm tired." She groggily moaned. He lifted her up and cradled her sleeping body in his arms. He inspected her neck to find no wounds but a bruise fading away before his eyes. When he had settled the unconscious girl in her room he quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office. He didn't even bother to knock and entered without permission.

"What is she?" The headmaster peered out the winter and watched the rain pour down.

"She'll tell us when she's ready."

Maya slowly opened her eyes to reveal herself lying calmly on her bed in her room; she dreaded to see how Zero would react to her now. She knew that by forcing him to drink her blood he probably felt guilty.

_Or is he mad at me? _She was confused, worried and aware that sooner or later she would have to face Zero. She sprang up in the bed, desperate to see if he was okay, still unsure however what his feelings were towards her.

School had still continued so everyone was at their classes, she noticed this while walking down the deserted dormitory hallways, quivering as a light draft swept past her. She pondered on where Zero would be, whether he would be in class or in his room. Yuuki had explained to her that when Zero was stressed or in any pain he would try to be alone. Making her think of all the places, which were abandoned most of the time.

She ran to one of the only places that seemed the most remote, while approaching the wooden doors she gently tapped to receive no reply. She pressed against them and urged them forward as they ran roughly on the hay-covered floor.

_The Stables._

Most of the animals tensed and moved away from her, scared of her almost deadly aura. She ran straight to the end of the stalls to come in contact with a pair of legs, with her usual clumsiness she fell flat on her face.

"Ow…" She felt the person under her shins begin to move and wasn't surprised to turn and be peering in to the eyes of none other than Zero. The expressions showing on his face were sorrow, guilt and mostly shame. He nearly went in to shock when Maya grasped on to him, pulling him into a deep embrace.

"Why do you want to be any where near me?" His voice was rough and strained. She looked up at him her eyes brimmed with tears. Embarrassment flooded through her as she buried her face in his chest, crystal trails running down her pale cheeks. Her soft voice repeated the same words over and over again.

"I'm Sorry... I'm so sorry… I-" She was interrupted when he pulled her away from him, the warmth which they had shared fading away.

"Why are you saying sorry! It's my fault… I couldn't control myself…" Maya looked down.

"I wanted you to bite me." He became stiff.

"Why? ... Why would you want me to do that to you!" For once, she spoke with confidence and independence. Her eyes locked with his.

"Because by biting me, your blood will change." He observed her suspiciously as her confidence crumbled under his questioning glare. "Your blood lust will go down… and… and…" Zero's shattered remains of hope began to slowly rise. Maya's tears started to flow again as she finished her sentence. "You… y-you won't turn in to a level E…" He looked at her with shock frozen over him.

"What?" She looked back at him worriedly as he started to piece the words together. "You mean that…" He dropped to his knees. To her surprise his voice came out in only a whisper. "Thank you." She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Zero never showed himself to anyone like this. How was she supposed to react?

She had been watching him for who knows how long, she had changed from her original position and was sitting silently behind him, her hand had taken it's usual place, calmly slotted in to his own. He had calmed down by this point and was now unusually fascinated by the floor, trying to conceal his ever so slight blush. He eventually stood up, dragging Maya with him. He only replied with a simple 'It's getting late'.

The stars shone on them as they approached the dorms, he turned to her.

"Do you want to go on patrol?" Her eyes gleamed at him, delighted that he had invited her personally. She was still hesitant though, fearing the dark night that waited for her.

**Sorry that it is not long, please review and I will hopefully recover my files on my computer. Alice xXx**


End file.
